Various sights are known in the state of the art for sporting rifles that are mounted on far end of the rifle barrel.
Thus, Spanish Patent No 545999 (ES8704000) is known from the Brazilian firm FORJAS TAURUS, S. A. (1985) that refers to a sighting system adapted for use with competition revolvers that allow various wide adjustments to be made, basically comprising a thick steel rib that can be introduced on the upper part of the firearm barrel and of the frame, the rib is fitted with a notch with a dovetail section, along the full length of the lower face, along which the remaining system components can be inserted, moved and fixed in place. The components are: the rear sight, which is micrometrically adjustable with respect to height, the direction and the respective notch opening, the front sight, the insertion parts of which are interchangeable with several width options and include one with side in a lateral contrasting in colour and, lastly an auxiliary weight.
Spanish Utility Model No 9501271 (ES1031774) of Mr Francisco Barba Trigueros of 1995 is known within this same idea of employing a bar or rib on which to secure the sight. FIG. 1 clearly shows the use of said rib or bar to secure a sight on the front part of the barrel with screws.